Sweet Little Baby
by Sashasnow522
Summary: Original was made by DragonRiderWarrior but she let me have it cause she was gonna get rid of it. Jay Joy is a retired assassin but thats not all, she is also a tiger/human hybrid. She goes out for a hike one day by herself but ends up coming back with an abandoned predator baby. Shall we see what her life turns into? Might up the rating later on updates every week/month hopefully
1. Chapter 1 redone

**Re-put up chapter 1 because my computer is a twinkie.** **I will tyr to update my other stories this week or next.**

Chapter 1

" _Mommy!"_

 _I see a little boy cover in blood and I saw the lifeless mismatch eyes. I roar in rage and I hear evil laughter. I see people and I run at them. They had guns and I was running at them blindly, someone large pushes me away and I hear roar of pain. Man was on top of me but he was dead and he was cover in bullet holes. Tears steams fall from my eyes. I roar when the people grab and force me into a chair. I was strap down and I struggle to get out. People in lab coats came at me. Needles in hand and I roar when they point it into me._

" _Jay!"_

I snap up in bed with a gasp, I was panting madly and I place a hand on my chest to try to stop my beating heart. I growl as I hear that damn annoying alarm clock, I snarl as I slam my hand down on the alarm clock, at the same time I break it into a dozen little pieces. I sigh before I rub my face to get rid of the sleepiness out of my eyes. What does these dream mean, I always keep having them! I don't even know the people in my dreams. Every time that I try to figure out what my dream mean, I will always end up with a head ache.

I sigh as I decide to get out of bed and get ready for the day. I took a long cold shower, had a good breakfast and I clean around my apartment before I was out the door. Today I had a day off from work and I decide to hike in the mountains. I work at a local shop where it sells TVs or computers and fixes them. I only fix the items because I'm not a people person.

The town I live in was a small and nice little place, good people where everyone knows you. A good cover up for me because I am far from a good person. I am actually a retire assassin for this secret part of the U.S government, basically we're the ugly part of the U.S. I decide to quiet because my boss was an asshole. He tries to make me his lover and if he doesn't get what he wants then he throws a tantrum. Then the way I was living, I will live in a tiny room and I'll be stuck there for days until my next mission. Yeah I didn't like to be cage like some animal. Well I'm actually part animal, it thanks to my parents.

My parents were head of a group that try to make mutant super soldiers. When my mother was pregnant with me, I was one of these test subjects. I manage to survive the tests and I became a white tiger/human hybrid. I have very few traits showing that I'm part tiger for some realize but I do have the attitude of a tiger, I have the claws, the abilities, fangs and the eye sight of a tiger. Another trait will be whenever I am anger; my eyes will shift to deadly red tiger eyes.

I was known as the most deadly, soulless and mystery assassin there ever was, they'll call me the Devil's shadow, The Fallen Angel or The Angel of Death. I'm not the person anymore, I just want to live my life as a normal person and get the chance that I never have. I'm Jay Joy, a 38 year old woman who lives alone and live in a happy small town. Got a part time job, loves to sleep and eat, go hiking on day off. Normal life as possible it can get.

I was rocking climbing in the hot sun and I growl as I hate hot weather. Although I like the great outdoors and when I reach the top of this mountain everything will be worth it. I reach the top and I take a deep breath when a cold breeze blows on me. I look around the eye could see and it was nothing but desert. Another reason why I came to Nevada was to the hot weather and the small happy town was because everyone I knew knows I hate happy towns and that I hate with a passion hot weather. I needed to cover my tracks and this was the only way.

Suddenly there was a loud scream like roar that snap me out of my thoughts. I jump into a fighting stand and I had my hand gun ready to shoot. The sound was coming from a distance and I was curious what could a being make those sounds. The closer I got to the sound, the louder it gotten and to me it sounded to be in some kind of pain.

Finally arrive where the sound was it loudest and I cover my gasp at what I was seeing. A very large being with a human shape lay on the ground. I could tell it was a female because of the fact of the two big lumps on her chest and the little life that was coming out from down there. This is the first time I had seen a alien before, I seen them a dozen of time in the secret labs that I sometimes had to guard.

I stood a distance because what I know is that when a female give birth they are very protective of their young. Another fact was that this alien woman was three times my size, I was a very short woman but no one every say that to my face…unless they have a death wish. Anyway, this alien woman will rip me apart easily and that I really don't want to be in a fight.

I was going to turn away let the woman be with her newly child when I stop when the child was crying. The woman towered over the baby before she turns away from it, my eyes widen in shock of this and my inter tiger want to jump out and attack her. I take a deep breath to calm down. I watch the woman walk away and I watch her until she was completely gone.

I walk out of the bushes and I put my gun away. I made my way towards the slivering and crying baby. I knelt down to stare at the crying brat and it crying was making my ears hurt. I snap up to my feet when I suddenly hear what sounds to be some kind of ship. I look into the sky to see what looks to be a alien ship, it disappear but I saw a shimmer of light as it fly away.

I look down to my feet when I saw the baby blindly grab my leg. I knelt down to it and I gentle place a hand on its back and I felt that it was very cold. I took off my t-shirt and I began to clean the baby of the aftermath of his birth. I grab a towel out of my bag and wrap it around the baby. I bring him close to my chest where I began to gently purr at him. Peacefully he fall asleep and quiet return.

I look at the sleep alien baby and I notice that he was tiny compare to human babies. Is this normal, should I be worry? Then he was a pinky white, he was very soft and smooth at the touch. Yet I saw his mother was huge, her skin look rough, her skin was a lizard dark pattern. Should I be worry? What the hell I am thinking!? I'm not thinking of taking in this brat! I don't know anything about babies especially alien brats!

I hear a yawn and I look down to see the baby open his eyes, they were a bright green. He look at me sleepily before he nuzzle into my chest and fall back to sleep. I smile at the kid; he was kind of cute in a alien way. I knew I couldn't turn my back on this kid and leave him all by himself. I don't know how to take care of a kid but if I leave him out here, the government will find him. I know that the government will do and I growl at the thought.

I decide to just turn home with the kid in arms. For now on, this baby will be my son and I'll protect him anything. Too bad for being normal because it just went flying through the window but screw being normal, I was never normal to begin with anyway. I sigh as I look at the sleeping alien baby.

"Jay Joy, this is your new start in life as a mother," I said to myself, "For better or for worst."

REVIEW PPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPSSSSSSS


	2. poll up

Hey guys so I just wanted to let you know that a poll has been opened for this story and if any of you guys have read this before it was passed over to me you'll know it might change as little.

Go check out and vote on my page please. I will keep it open for about 2-3 weeks but keep updating while it is going on


	3. Chapter numero dous

**Chapter 2 re-put up cause I am now the twinkie for accidentally deleting it. Please visit the polls peeps.**

Chapter 2

It was a peaceful ride back to my house but when we arrive, he started crying. I try to calm him down by purring to him but he still cry. I try everything I can too calm him down but it was only non-stop crying. My ears were hurting from all this crying and I'm close to tears. I'm pacing back and forth in my living room while I gently bonce the kid on my shoulder. Oh please make it stop, my ears can't take it any much longer!

"Come on kid, please stop and calm down," I beg. Great I'm starting to lose it because, Jay Joy never begs for anything. The kid kept crying his head off and I feel like my ears going to bleed from all these loud noises. "I had faced a whole army and won yet I can't even stop a kid from crying!"

" **Diving into something without knowing is very stupid."**

My eyes widen when I suddenly hear something but it sounded like a growl with a distance echo. "Who the hell is there," I growl, "Show yourself now or else!"

" **Threating yourself, crazy and suicidal, you truly had reached the deep end."**

I couldn't concentrate where the voice was coming from with the kid crying his eyes out. I growl in frustration as I couldn't locate the voice nor can my other scents can't detect the person. It as if the voice wasn't here at all!

" **I am here but I'm much closer than you think."**

I snarl. "Who are you!?" I snarl.

" **I am the tiger live within your blood and soul."**

"What?" I said, "What are you talking about!?"

" ***sigh* Here I thought you were smart, I been with you since they inject you with tiger DNA."**

"How come I never hear you before?" I ask, great I'm going insane; I'm talking back the voice in my head.

" **Because I had to maintain the strong energy of the tiger's DNA, without me the tiger's DNA will had killed you."**

"But aren't you the tiger, you just say it yourself?" I said.

" **It's half true; you had a very strong soul so in order for the soul to protect itself from an unfair death. It broke half of its soul in order to control the tiger's energy. However your human emotions corrupted the tiger's instinct and maintaining order between the two took lots of energy."**

"And you decided to show yourself, why?" I ask.

" **You're having a hard time caring for the cub."**

"No I'm not!" I snarl.

" **Really, then what's wrong with the cub."**

"He likes crying!" I shouted. Or maybe he just is crying to just annoy the crap out of me.

" **He's not crying to annoy you, he's crying because he is hungry."**

"How will you know?"

" **My instincts say so and from the sounds from the cub's cry he's hungry."**

I flinch as the kid's crying somehow seem to get louder. I growl as I rush my way to the kitchen, I look for anything to give to the kid but I wasn't sure what. "What do you give a hungry baby!?" I shouted.

" **It funny how you can hack into anything, nearly use any weapons, fool the emery with ease and yet you can't feed a cub."** I growl as I can hear her chuckle.

"You're not helping!" I snarl.

" **You're helpless, well since you don't have bottles or milk, you going to have to breast feed the cub."**

"Are you serious?! I can't do that, I never had brats and I'm old!" I shouted.

" **Every female are able to product milk no matter how old, it when the breasts product more milk is when the cub latch on. However the cub will have to suck for a while because the plug blocks the ducts to prevent bacteria from entering and causing an infection or else you'll end up with cancer. The cub only needs to unplug that passage and you'll be producing milk for the cub."**

"Why me!" I shouted.

" **Suck it up, you wanted to become the cub's mother and this is one of your many motherly tasks."**

I growl in annoyances, I storm into the living room and I sat down on the sofa. I sigh as I set the kid to the side so I can take my shirt and bra off. I can't believe I'm doing this! I pick up the kid and guide his mouth near my breast. I flinch when he latch on and I shiver at the very odd feeling. I take a deep breathe to ease my nerves and I look down at the kid. He was latching hard and it was hurting my breast.

" **Get used to it as it's going to take a while."**

"Shut up," I growl. I decide to watch a little bit of TV to get my mind of the brat. I can't even think of the many things that are just waiting for me. I hope I don't regret adopting this brat.

It was awhile before I notice that the kid wasn't latching on too hard. I look at the kid as he look peacefully feeding, my eye soften at the kid. **"Is that what you're going to be calling the cub, kid?"**

I growl. "I couldn't think of a name for the brat," I said.

" **Well are you going to name him?"**

I sigh as I was never good with names, so thinking of a name at the top of my head. "Alex, the kid's name is Alex," I said.

" **Alex, that's what you're going to name the cub a human name?"**

"Oh and you have a better name?" I said. I smirk when she didn't say anything back, "That's what I thought."

I look down when I suddenly felt Alex let go and he gave a small yawn. With my shirt wipe the milk off his mouth before I wipe the rest off of my breast. I put Alex over my shoulder and started patting his back. I had seen other mothers pat their children's back after they fed them. I suddenly hear a small burp and I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

I bring Alex up to my face, "There are you happy now?" I ask, I give in a small smile as Alex gave a small cute yawn.

I got up from the sofa and walk into my bed room, I set Alex on the bed and I put on a shirt along with short shorts. I stretch my arms out with a big yawn. I turn back to the bed, I curl under the blankets and I place Alex on my chest. I sigh as I rub his back while I gently purr at him. Alex purr as well and I watch as he slowly fall into a peaceful sleep.

I will have fall to sleep because I love sleeping and it was a long day with Alex. Sadly I had to order a few things on the internet for Alex before I can go to sleep. I gently set Alex on a big pillow and I grab my lap top.

I started off by buying anything to take care of Alex while getting a few tips of taking care of babies. When that was out of the bed, I started hacking into the government's top secret files. Any trances, any clues or anything that can connect with Alex's species.

It turn out that Alex's species been around for a long time on Earth, hunting humans skinning them and taking their heads. I saw many pictures of them and reports from different countries of evil demons or the devil's hunter. The government calls them Predators for the way how they hunted us like we were game or how that these Predators had never been caught before because they will kill themselves by using a bomb so they won't be catch from the government. Talk about going out with a big bang, however the government had been able to get a few of the Predator's weapons.

I sigh as there really wasn't a lot to explain who these creatures really are but just reports from witnesses. I yawn tiredly before I close my lap top and put away. There wasn't anything to give me a head up or warning in raising Alex. Basically I'm just going in blind by rising Alex as my son.

I turn to look at him as he is sleeping peacefully, suddenly something flash before my eyes. I saw myself smiling brightly and I was younger, somewhere in my teen years. I saw that I was lying in bed while watching a peacefully sleeping baby. I blink and I saw I am staring at Alex.

I look away from him and instead stare at the ceiling. What is with these random flash backs? I never had done any of those memories. I growl as these memories were only giving me a headache. "What do these memories mean?"

" **Indeed these random memories are odd as I can't remember any of these memories."**

"I just want them to go away, they're only giving me headaches and getting on my nerves," I said, "But there nothing I can do."

I yawn loudly and my eyes felt heavy, I sigh before very slowly fall asleep.


	4. Sorry it took so long Redone

Chapter 3

Three days had gone by since I adopted a baby alien, so far it was nothing but hell. All through the night and day, that brat will cry for food, to be clean or cry anything. It driving me insane and I miss sleeping; I'm at my wit's end. I only had this brat for three day and I want to scream. The tiger in my head wasn't helping at all but annoying the crap out of me and point at every wrong thing I do for the kid. A few times I will try to sleep through the brat's crying but the tiger will bug me until I wake up and take care of the kid.

Currently, I am in the bathroom as I just step out of the shower and Alex lay sleeping in the other room. I look into the mirror and I notice the bags under my eyes. Lucky for me I have blond hair so the white hair won't be noticeable. I sigh as I stare at myself, I stare at my mismatch eyes, and left eye is gold while the right is a forest green. I had seen things that no one should ever see and I went through many things that will make a person go insane. I guess I'm insane because I have a voice inside my head.

I step out of the bathroom and I change into fresh new clothes. I turn to look at my bed, Alex lay sleeping peacefully. I gently pick him up and I gave him a small hug. Despite him being a pain at times, these moments at the only things that make me keep him around longer. The kid doesn't anything and he only doing what a baby does best. However when he like this, calm and sleeping, he's a cute baby.

I suddenly hear a knock at my door; I scowl before I gently since Alex on the bed. I close the bedroom door on my way out and I open the front door. I am greeted by a deliver man, he smiles at me and I narrow my eyes as he looks at me as if I were a piece of meat.

"Hey-"

"Set the boxes inside and let me sign what I need to sign," I said before he can say anything. I stood at the door and I watch the man set boxes after boxes in my apartment. When he was finish I push him outside and slam the door on him.

"The cub needs a male in his life."

"Really? Tell me when a guy comes around and willing to be a father to an alien."

"I am serious, Jay. The cub needs a male in his life."

"I'm able to be both his mother and father, so shut up and let me raise my kid." She stay quiet and I move on to unbox everything.

I took everything out of the boxes and I set them where they should be while I build whatever needs to be built. It only took me 2 hours before I am finish and Alex lay sleeping in his crib. I went into the kitchen and I notice that I am low on food supplies. Crap I need to make a trip to the market but I can't leave Alex alone. I going to have to bring him with me, it a huge risk but I need the food.

I made sure Alex is ok and wouldn't cry while I am in the market. I grab a baby pouch and I gentle place Alex inside, I place a blanket over him and I make he is cover while at the same time he is able to breathe. I don't normally pray but I gave a small prayer that everything goes well before I walk out the door. I got into my pick-up truck and I drove it to the market.

When I got there I park the truck close the market as possible and I grab a chart before I enter the market. I know that this town has women that go crazy when they see babies especially the older women. Meaning I avoid everyone that is in the market and I grab everything that I need that will last me for the month. Everything is going well, I avoid everyone and Alex stay quiet. I had everything and I am ready to pay…crap I forgot about the cash register.

There no way around this, I walk into the line and I set my items while the person scans them. Everything going well so far, Alex hasn't cry and no one seem to take notice. "Is that your child?" Crap! Spoke too so.

I turn to the elder woman who tries to see Alex; I give her a fake smile. "Yes ma'am my pride and joy, my newly son."

"Oh what's his name? May I see him?"

"His name is Alex but I just put him down for a nap and he's a very light sleeper. It's not easy for me to get him to fall asleep."

"But I just want to take a little peek of the sweetie, please," she beg.

"Sorry ma'am."

"Alright deer," she said disappointment. You're not going to fool me easily old hag, she want me to feel guilty and give her what she wants. I turn to the person and wait for my total.

"That will be $50.45 ma'am" she said. I gave her a 100 dollar bill and she gave me my change. I reach for my bags but instead a young man picks them up. He smiles at me. "Please ma'am let me take them for you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want too beside your hands are full."

It will be useless to argue with him and I'm too tired. "Fine."

"Lend the way, ma'am."

I walk towards my truck with the man at my heels. I open the back doors and he set the bags in the back seat. He smiles at. "Have a nice day."

"You too." I watch him leave before I climb into my truck. I sigh in relief. Once I get home I'll be at peace.

I quickly head back to my apartment, I set Alex in his crib and I put the baby pouch away. I put the food supplies away. I sat down on the sofa, I just went to the market and I'm tired. I guess because my sleeping pattern is all wrong.

Suddenly I hear Alex crying, I sigh as I stood up and check to see what the problem is this time. I look down in the crib and I watch as Alex wiggles around. He cries while trashing his legs and arms around. I reach down for him and I gently purr to him. "Relax kid, I'm here."

I lay down on the bed with Alex on my chest. He settles down and he nuzzles into my chest and gave a small yawn. I couldn't help but to smile a little. I gasp in shock when Alex suddenly opens his eyes for the first time; I saw that he has deep golden eyes that just seem to just glow. I watch him as he looks around his surroundings with curiosity. So his eyes settle on me and I could guess that he gave me a smile.

Just looking into this kid's eyes, I knew I am wrap around this kid's little finger. I smile as he yawn and I gentle rub his back and he slowly falls asleep. I watch him sleep for a moment before I fall asleep myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter to say i'm sorry for taking so long**

Chapter 4

It had been months since I adopt an alien baby as my son, he's a good kid but cries none stop. He'll cry for food, a diaper change or just cry to be hold. I won't be surprise if Alex turns out to be a mamma's boy. What I hate the most is not being able to sleep. I love sleeping and I wish I could sleep like a bear through winter but ever since I adopted Alex. I have been lacking hours of sleep. I had been a walking zombie for the past few months.

However through the months, Alex grown a lot until he was the size of a toddler and he even gotten heavier. He not even a year old and yet he already huge, I imagine how huge he going to be when he fully grown. I might need to move to a bigger house.

Right now I am sleeping but I am having an odd dream. About the same man lion and that baby cub. I can't figure it out and it's driving me insane. They're familiar but I never seen them before so how can they be familiar? Ugh in the end it just gives me a big headache.

Suddenly I felt what feels to be a tiny hand on my face and I open my eyes to see Alex. My eyes widen before I snap up in bed to stare at him in shock. "How the hell did you get here?"

He didn't reply of course but instead tries to curl next to me and nuzzle my side like a cat. How did he get? He was inside his crib sleeping? I turn to say crib and my eyes widen in surprise to see claw marks on the wooden crib. I turn to Alex and I look closely at his hand and I saw barely noticeable claws. I have a feeling that as he get older these claws will get longer. Alex whines as he tries to curl next to me.

I sigh as I couldn't do anything about it. I pull Alex under the blankets and I wrap my arms around him. He purrs as he nuzzles under my chins. I roll my eyes before I purr back. Can't beat them join them. I yawn before I fall back to sleep.

I growl as I wake up to Alex's crying again, judging by his crying he's hungry. I sigh as sit up in bed and pull my shirt up to let him latch up. Instead however, I shout in pain and I push him away. I ignore Alex's crying as I ran into the bathroom. I look over my breast and I hiss at the bite mark. It's enough to break the skin and drip some blood. I grab a towel and wipe the blood off before I return to the bedroom. Alex stops crying and lay there whimpering as he looks at me.

I groan as I face palm when I saw that Alex has actually grown teeth. Meaning I have to get solid food for Alex but I don't have a clue what is good or bad for him. After all I don't want him to get sick from eating something bad.

Alex whine and whimper, reminding me that he's hungry. I sigh as I pick him and walk towards the kitchen. I put him on the table while I look into the refrigerator to find anything for Alex to eat. I saw a pound of meat and I pull it out. Maybe he can have some of this?

I turn to Alex and I gasp as I nearly drop the meat. Alex sat on the table and he is eating the fruits that were place on the table. He's eating a peach and he looks like he enjoys it. However I remember the seed in the center of the fruit. I took the fruit away from him and he cries in protest. I pull the seed out and throw it into the trash before I gave it back to Alex. He gladly resume to eating the fruit while I cook the meat.

While I was cooking, Alex ate other fruits like apples, bananas, grapes and oranges but I saw that he love the peaches. When the meat was finish, I pick up Alex and walk into the living room. Alex look oddly at the meat but when he smell it he try to reach for it. However I pull it further away from him. "Patients Alex, I'll give you the food. I don't want you to choke."

Alex whines until I gave him a slice of meat. He looks at while holding it, he look up at me. "What didn't you want it a few seconds ago?"

He look at the meat unsure, I side before I grab the meat from him. He watches me as I eat it. "It's good, so try it."

I gave him another slice of meat but this time he ate it without a second thought. I chuckle as he whines for more. "Kid you got to learn patients."

We share between the meat until it was all gone, at the moment Alex lay sleeping on my side while I have an arm over him. I sigh as I couldn't help but to chuckle. "To ever think that one of the most world's deadliest assassin will be brought down to her knees by a baby."

I yawn tiredly as I lay my head back and fall asleep myself again. Hopefully until the next day but since when did things I want go my way? Oh that right, never.

I shot out of bed with a hand gun in hand when I suddenly hear a loud crash. Wait a second? How did I get in bed? Wasn't I sleeping on the sofa? Ugh never mind, I walk into the living room and my eyes widen in shock. My living room became chaos, claw marks everywhere and everything look like it was bitten alive. I glare at the only person who could done this, Alex is chewing on the table's leg. I knew that those damn teeth were going to be nothing but trouble.

My eye twitches as I glare at Alex but when he looks at me with his innocent eyes. He giggle and my heart soften. I sigh as my burning rage was gone. I was going to pick him but instead I notice a bag of flower on top of the table and the top part of the bag is ripped open. the further that Alex chew on the table, the table shake and the bag of flower kept shaking until it fell off the table. The flower fell all over Alex and all over the floor. Alex sneeze and try to shake the flower off of him, he looks at me with a confuse look.

I chuckle before I walk over to him, I bend down to his level and I look at how much a mess Alex is. I sigh as I look at the chaos that surround all made by an alien baby. "Aren't you a little devil, what a mess," I said.

He only giggles before he nuzzles against my leg like a cat. I snatch behind his head and he start purring loudly, I'll laugh if his leg start twitching. I chuckle as I pick him up and getting flower all over my shirt.

"You're a mess," I chuckle, "You're lucky that you're cute."

I walk into the bathroom and I start the bath, I add the bubbles. Suddenly I realize that this will be Alex's first bath, since he was too small and too young to take a real bath. I got him clean was by giving me a sponge bath.

I touch the water, making sure that the water is warm enough. When it is warm enough, I pick up Alex and gentle set him in the tub. I watch him as he sat in the water, he look confuse as he stare at the water. He raise a hand and move it down on the water, it made a small splash. He raises his hand again and slams his hand down on the water. It made an even bigger splash. He gave me a look of awe before he'd start laughing as he starts splashing with both of his hands.

I chuckle before I grab a bottom of body wash and gentle wash Alex's body. he play in the water while I wash his body but when I start washing his head he began to purr. He relax against my hands and he look like he is starting to fall asleep. Sadly I pull away and I chuckle at the look on Alex's face. I grab a large cup and pour water all over Alex.

I pick up Alex from the tub and wrap a towel around him. I dye him off while walking into the bedroom and I set him on his bed. I turn onto the TV and set it on the cartoon. I left Alex watching TV while I walk into the living room. I begin cleaning the mess that Alex's left behind, I fix a few things but the ones that were beyond fixable, I throw them out and order new ones online.

I walk back into the bedroom but I notice that the TV channel change. Instead of cartoons I saw that it is on Animal Planet and it is showing salt water crocodiles. I notice the awe look on Alex's face as he watch it. Well as long he is busy; I grab a box that is under my bed and walk back into the living room and into the kitchen. I throw whatever is in the box onto the table, it whatever that my boss gave me to fix. I told him to deliver anything that needs fixing and I'll deliver it back once its fix.

When I was finish, I join Alex in the bedroom and watch TV with him for the rest of the day until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**So I should be able to keep up with a weekly update for now but just to let you guys know if school works starts to pile up the update might be a little late.**

Chapter 5

I am sleeping in my bed, it been a long week and I'm so happy to be in my bed. However, I smell something and I didn't like the scent. I open my eyes and they widen when I saw a dead rat on my pillow. I pal at looking at this disgusting thing, with lighting speed; I throw it out the window along with the pillow. I shiver as I am slightly pal. I hate rats!

I growl when I hear, tigress laughing. "How is it, that a predator or someone like you is afraid of dead things?! When you killed for a living!" she laughs.

"First of all, I am not afraid of death! If anything death is afraid of me! Second, I hate rats!"

She laughs more. "Afraid is more like it! You are afraid of rats! Cats eat rats!"

"Shut up!" I shout, but I had a deep blush on my cheeks. I look around the bed room, I didn't see Alex. I sigh, what is that boy doing?

I get out of my comfortable bed and start searching for Alex. I hear loud crashes from the kitchen and I walk to the kitchen. I sigh in annoyance as I saw the big mess; the one who cause it is laughing and jumping around like a monkey. He takes a big bite out of a chuck of meat.

I face palm, I really don't want to deal with this. I nearly fall as Alex jump from the counter and onto my shoulders. He giggles and laughs before he offers me some meat. I glare at him before I grab him and walk to the bathroom. I set him in the tub and ran out of the bathroom before locking the door. I hear Alex, whine and cry as he claws and scratches the door.

"Alex, quiet! You are staying in there until I finish cleaning your mess! How many had I told you not to rough house around the apartment! It's not the forest!" I snarl, I had about enough with Alex making a mess in the house and I have to clean up after him.

I growl as I walk back into the kitchen and start cleaning the mess. After a while, my kitchen looks normal again but when I was finish. I notice that Alex been really quiet. Normally when I lock him in the bathroom, he will countlessly make noises to be let out. "I sense trouble."

"You shut up," I growl. I walk to the bathroom door, I knock on the door. "Alex? Are you ok?"

There was no answer, a bit of worry bite me and I open the door. When I did, I gasp in shock and horror. The bathroom window is wide open and the curtains blowing in the wind. "I know it, silence from cubs are never a good thing!"

"Crap!" I growl, as I ran to the window. I look around but I didn't see him anyway but I notice claw marks on the walls. I growl as without thinking, I jump out the window and I land on the floor with grace. I stood up but I flinch as I hear a few cracks and popping noise. I roll my shoulders, hearing more pops and cracks. "I'm getting too old for this!"

"Oh please, you're not even close to being old!"

"Idiot I am nearly 40 years old, that's old for human beings!"

"Not really but you're not fully human anyway! I know when you're really old and if anything you are not old! When you are old is when your 200 years old!"

My eyes widen and I nearly fall on my face. "2-200 years old! How do you know!?"

"Idiot! I know how long my body last and our body is going to last for another 160 years!"

I am still shock by hearing these news. "I'm going to live that long?! B-But how?!"

"How should I know!? I only know that we are going to live that long! Anyway, we have other things to worry about, like looking for the cub!"

I nod my head, I can't believe that I'm going live that long but Tigress is right. I got to find Alex before someone else finds him. I start searching for him by trailing after his noticeable trail.

No One's P.O.V.

Earlier

Alex whines and cries loudly as he'd claw at the bathroom door, he begs to be release from the bathroom but his mother doesn't listen to his cries. However he refuses to give up and scream, cry loudly to be heard. The second tick by and there isn't a reply, for a moment Alex thought of giving up but that was until he heard a noise from the window. He turns around and he looks curious as he saw an orange cat, grooming itself. He move closer but when he got close, the cat notice him and it hiss loudly before taking off.

Alex easily climb on top of the toilet and he look at the window. He watches as the cat easily and with grace jump from each balcony until it reaches to the bottom. Alex wanting to chase after the cat, he opens the window wide open and a cool breeze blow in. a little unbalance, Alex climb out of the window and tries to copy what the cat did. However it was far from it, it was very ungrateful and had nearly fallen a couple times, if it wasn't for his claws he will had fallen to the ground.

However determined, Alex scales through the balconies until he finally reach the bottom. With his scent of smell, Alex tracks down the cat. It was a bit confusing however, as Alex track down that cat he found many other traces of smells. Curious as he is with the other scents, he is determined to find that cat.

Alex following a dusty trail that lends him into some alleys and he found many plants. He crawls and looks around in joy at the fresh clean plants and the dirt under his feet. He notice a flower and came closer, he sniff the flower before sneezing. He giggle before picking the flower, his mother might like this and that he should give it to her. He put the flower in his little bag, things he had collet when his mother will take him out hiking. Back on trailing after the cat, he sniffs it out and start searching.

With his hearing, he hears children laughing along with what sounds to be a cat purring. He follows the noise and he smiles when he saw the orange cat. However, three children surround it, petting the cat but Alex got happy to see children his age.

Without thinking, he walks out of the bushes and towards the children. The cat notices him and hisses loudly, the children turn around to face him. Alex smile, showing all of his sharp teeth and growing tucks. He wave at him in hello, he expect them to greet him as well with cheers and laughter but instead, the children scream loudly in fear.

Not expecting this at all, Alex flinch and he jump away in fear. He frowns sadly as he watch the children run away. If Alex could cry he would had at that moment but instead he whimper. Suddenly he hear another scream and he look up to see an adults. A woman and a man, he look confuse when the man pull something from his pocket and aim at him. At frist he thought it might be some toy so he ran towards him in hope of playing with the toy.

Instead there is a loud bang and Alex cry in total pain. He fall to the ground hard and he cry loudly as his shoulder hurt so much. Never in his life had he felt this kind of pain. He cries loudly, hoping for his mother to hear him and hurt the man that hurt him. However the man shot more bullets at Alex and he cry in fear before running away. Tightly holding his bleeding shoulder as he tries to escape from the shooting man.

Despite being in the bush and running away, the man still kept shooting. Lucky for Alex, the man didn't know how to shoot correctly. Alex runs as fast and far as he can, blindly running to get away. However wherever he went he hear more people scream, some will throw things at him some will shoot at him. There even the time that a few dogs had chased after him, some had bit him but thanks to his sharp teeth he manages to get the dogs off of him.

Alex so confuse and very hurt, didn't understand why so many people want to hurt him. All he did is find a cat? Play with children his age? The result is getting scream at and being hurt. Alex whimpers and whine as he'd kept running. He went through so many places he isn't sure where he is anymore! All he want is his mother and to just go home and to forget this nightmare!

Jay's P.O.V.

Damn! This is not happing! I ran all over the town looking for Alex but I am not even close in finding him. Yet the whole town did, the only lend I got is following the sounds of screams and gun shots. I swear if Alex is kill, I am going to set this town on fire. Who I'm I kidding!? This is my entire fault if only I knew that Alex had left after I didn't hear him whine.

Now, I hear from the news and the other people, saying that they saw a "wild animal". The new reporters arrive and guessing everyone. Shit! Shit! Shit! This is not good, the government going to know that this isn't a wild animal!

Damn my whole life! When I find Alex, he is in so much trouble!

No One's P.O.V.

Somewhere in another state, deep underground is a secret base. Inside you see people in suits, people in lab coats and some that look to be from the military. However what is interesting, the people had these odd creatures. These creatures weren't from earth but instead from out of space, these aliens that were misfortunes to stumble among these men. The aliens cry loudly in pain and rage as the people test and making them tick.

However in another part of the base, in an office a man sat behind his desk. He looks over paper work and he had a deep frown on his face. Suddenly the door to his office slams open. "Mr. Weyland! We found an alien!"

Mr. Weyland growls in annoyance. "What is so important about this one? Just go catch it without having anyone notices, no different from the others," he mumbles.

The man who ran into the office, smirk. "But sir this isn't different from the others! It the one you been looking for!"

The man who had a tablet, gave it to Mr. Weyland. He grabs it and he looks through the pictures, emotions flying through his features. "What are you waiting for?! Go get it and bring it straight here! If anyone get in the way of getting it, will be dealt with no mercy! No matter what or whatever cost, you will get it! Do I make myself clear!?"

The man salutes to his boss before running out of the office. "Yes sir!"

Mr. Weyland smirks as he looks over the pictures of Alex, running around in the neighborhood. "Now we will know the secrets of your warrior race."

Meanwhile

Alex who ran what felt like hours, finally found a place to rest. He found in old small house that is little far from the town. He rest on the old dirty sofa, catching is breathe and he try to relax. He whimpers as his shoulder hurt a lot. He touch his shoulder and he cry in pain. He whimpers for a moment until he hears his stomach growls.

He climb of the sofa and makes his way into the kitchen, he looks around until he reach the refrigerator but didn't found anything but vegetables, Alex made a face. He closes the refrigerator and he pat his stomach as it growls further.

Alex look up suddenly when he hear the floor bored creek as someone was entering the room. He look over his shoulder as the door to the kitchen open and it show…

 **So you made to the end...of this chapter congrats, I would love if all the lovely readers would go answer the poll I have set up for now.**


	7. I live again

Hey all you peeps I have finished school so I am going to finally start working on all my stories again and maybe rewrite some. Sad news I lost all the saved work for the story so now I am going to have to write chapters so it might seem a little bit different of a writing style after this, but I will just have to try my best to make this the best it can be.

Please anyone reading this go and answer the poll I have on my profile or I will go with whomever I deem worthy


	8. Chapter 6

**Alex POV**

I turn around to see a strange man holding a knife in his hand and fear in his eyes. We stare at each other for what felt like hours before I start to cry and

cause him to jump into the air, startled. I don't want this man I just want my mommy but she's going to be mad. I just realized how mad she is going to

be for me leaving and not getting her. After realizing this it causes me to cry even more and the man to look around in worry (because really who has ever

been in this situation before). The man puts down the knife and walks to me before kneeling to be at my level.

"Why are you crying little one?"

I just stared at the man and cocked my head to the side while he continues talking but I start to look around for a way to escape before he says the magic

word.

" **Mother** "

That drew my attention back to him and I just saw him smile and chuckle at me.

"So you lost your mother huh little one."

I start to walk towards the man when I hear screaming from outside his door. The man runs at me and I cower behind a chair thinking he is going to attack

me but he picks me up and sets me outside his window. I look up at him and go to make a noise when I hear banging coming from inside the house. He turns to me and says

"Run little one I don't want you to get hurt by then, by the way my name is Chris Mein, I hope you find your mother."

He disappears from the window when I hear wood break and I start running wanting to look back but to scared of what i'll see. I keep running until I don't hear screaming anymore

and I look around at where I am. I see tons of things that look fun to climb on but I am too scared and have enough of "new things" for today. All I want is my mommy to hold me and

tell me everything will okay but I will probably never see her again all because of a stupid cat. I sit down on the sand and start to cry my heart out when I

hear a noise come from behind me. So I turn around I see a bush shacking but then something starts to emerge.

 **Jay POV**

I'm running down a road when I hear a bunch of screaming coming from a house a couple feet away. I can see the people beating up a man and I wish I

could stop them but I don't have time to waste on breaking up a pointless fight right now I have to find Alex first. I go to walk away when I hear one of the

main offenders say

"Where is it we know it came in here, where are you hiding it?"

"You'll never find him by now he should be long gone, you people are a bunch of morons if you think I would let you beat up a poor baby."

"You're just making this worse for yourself, we might have let you live before but now I think today you might just end up breathing your last breath."

The guy went to kick the man when I broke through the crowd and tossed the guy away from the man.

"Do you really know where the baby is or were you lying?"

"You must be the mother, yes I do he ran away after I put him outside but he should still be near here."

" **He's telling the truth, hurry we must go before something else finds him."**

I nod my head and turns towards the people, a couple threatens and tossing of people out doors later and the man is sure to be okay. So I jump out his

window and start sniffing for **my Alex**.

I follow his scent for a while but I lose it a couple of times so I have to find clues to point me ways he has went. I find footprints that don't look human-like

at all so I follow them until I am a

couple of miles from a park. That's when I hear the most wonderful noise ever...crying.

I hear crying and sniffling coming from the park so I head towards it but it stops when I am on the outskirts of the park. I look around and see a man

trying to put an unconscious Alex into a cage.

All I hear is a whimper and I lose it, my eyes turn yellow with cat slits and my mind becomes foggy for a minute. Next thing I know I am holding Alex who

is cuddling into my chest and a man with Weyland Industries sewn onto a white lab coat laying dead on the ground at my feet. I would really like to say I

feel sorry but all I feel sorry about is I don't remember how I killed him. No one touches my baby and gets away with it.

I get a better hold of Alex and drag the man to a big tree a couple minutes out from the park where it is rumored that dangerous animals live and I throw

the man under some giant roots from a tree. Hopefully the animals will keep people away from here but at the moment I really don't care. I turn around

and start heading towards home but I take the long way so no one sees my poor baby.

When we do end up reaching home I wash Alex up with a washcloth and set him in bed while I get ready to sleep with him. As I lay next to him about to

fall asleep all I know is that this traumatic experience will probably make him never want to leave the house again. At least I wont have to deal with this

again in the near future.

 **And this is my first written chapter of this fanfic, hope you all like it and if you don't go suck on a lollipop to brighten your day up. (CANDY MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER)**


End file.
